A decision without consequences…or not
by vivi78
Summary: Kagome wants to prove something to Inuyasha. Will Sesshomaru help her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

It's my first fanfic and in English (I'm French), so be kind and forgiving to me, and feel free to correct my grammar, spelling etc….I hope I won't murder the English language.

But above all, I hope you will enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters

This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes and will be rated M

A decision without consequences….or not

The man raised à slender brow and stared in silence at the woman in front of him. Not only did she look too young and plain, but she was rather …yes…un-attractive... Her old fashioned clothes, thick glasses did little to emphasis her figure. But he loves challenge, and she was a great one.

The woman was fidgeting in her chair, undoubtedly uncomfortable being the object of its assessment.

She didn't know why she came here. She stayed for a long time outside the building and only the suspicious glances of passersby had pushed her through the doors.

So what? She came here on a whim because her long one-sided crush made fun of her in front of the school? He could have just said he did not share her feelings and that they could remain friends. But no, he had to humiliate her in public, said that she was ugly, boring, naff and no one would like her as a girlfriend and even less fuck with her. 'Damn you, Inuyasha….'

And here it is, she came, and for what? To be scanned head to toe by the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was beautiful. Damn, everyone was gorgeous here. She wondered how did she dare to enter here and especially how was she able to have an appointment.

But she had, and after explaining her motivation: to open her horizon (and show him what he missed) she had waited under the piercing gaze of the man.

She felt her resolution weaken. She didn't think she could handle another humiliation this week, by a gorgeous man furthermore, and everything seemed to take that path. But, what did she expect? To give her some VIP treatment and roll-out the red carpet? In any case, they were alone in the office. This would be less painful, and he was a stranger…

Lost in thought, she didn't hear the man.

"Miss Hirugashi?"

She jerked. "Pardon?"

"Like I said, are you major?"

"Yes….I turned 18 last month"

"Please sign here. It's a temporary contract. I would like you to make a shoot before signing something more definitive. And I would like you to transmit your ID card to the secretariat"

"Hu…" Kagome was stunned…she was accepted? She doesn't know if she had to be happy or scared…on second thought, yes, she was scared, very scared.

"Thank you, Miss Hirugashi, welcome to our company"

Before she could react, the contract she had absentmindedly signed was removed.

"Mister…." She didn't have the time to finish her sentence. The man, already leaning on the intercom, was speaking with someone.

"Bring Miroku"

"Pardon mister…"

"Miss Hirugashi, you will go with Miroku, he will show you the office. Please follow him, he will explain you everything. Have a good day"

Before Kagome could mutter something else than "but mister…." She was laid to the door, which was closed at her face without giving her the time to speak. Then she was lead by said Miroku for whatever was necessary for her enrolment in the industry of sex. Completely in a daze, she didn't hear Miroku speaking to her while repeating in her head 'oh my gosh…oh my gosh….'

So, should I continue? reviews welcomed

vivi78


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru chuckled. He was not a man to shrink from a challenge. He had seen the hesitation in the young woman. Unfortunately, he had already made his decision. He just had a new project, in which her youth would be…adequate….of course, her look must be radically changed

'Anyway, she can't be worse than now'

She was in need of a makeover, a big one. Appropriate clothes, new hairstyle and above all some lens. Despite her shapeless clothes, a seasoned eye could see the slender figure. Black hair, luscious lip, and a face….surmounted by a terrible pair of glasses….

'I despise glasses….tough, in the proper context…like a student/teacher relationship…..like the one with Jaken and Kagura….it reminds me, I must find a new project for Kagura….let's see….'

Putting aside his new recruit, he went to work.

Miroku glanced at the woman beside him. She was rather….different from the other women he was used to see here. He was not as talented as Sesshomaru for finding new recruit….and never doubted his boss...until now…. maybe this time, he won't be as discerning... How to see something interesting in these four-eyes? It wasn't his place to criticize his boss's choice. He had a job to perform and a lovely bottom to fondle…. Speaking of which…

"Sango, my dear, lovely as ever"

_Smack_

"Oh, you wound me, Sango… someday, you will break my heart….oh, I forgot, you already had" continued Miroku, his hand on his bruised jaw

"Stop it Miroku….Hi! miss….?" Asked Sango

"Heu, it's Kagome, Hirugashi Kagome"

"Hi, my name's Sango. Nice to meet you"

"Hi" Kagome was somewhat reassured. This Miroku seems unreliable. What with his groping? Maybe Sango will help her. Yes, that's it. Sango will definitely help her, after all, it was a mistake, she was not suited for…everything here.

Sango, seeing the uneasiness of Kagome and putting it on behalf of Miroku, said with a smile

"I'll present you to the other staff and give you a tour. No need to follow us Miroku"

"But, it's a pleasure, Sango"

"The pleasure isn't shared, Miroku, you can do whatever is needed…elsewhere"

"Oh, Sango…"

"Don't mind him, he's a lecher" continued Sango, ignoring Miroku "like everyone here, you could say, but he's the worst"

Kagome, completely stunned (again you could say), was led by Sango across the building, Miroku following closely behind. They were somewhat funny, Miroku flirting shamelessly with the feminine staff, Sango a scowl on her pleasant face at the antics of her companion. It was rather comforting.

'At least, something is funny today, I hope nothing worse will happen to me today….'

"So, Kagome, you'll work at…?" Sango asked uncertainly

"Yes…heu…no, it's a big mistake….Mister Taischo was joking I think. I just wanted to prove to Inuyasha, he's a big jerk you know, and I wanted…."

Sango wasn't listening the monologue. She was more than surprised…'Impossible, Sesshomaru only chose the actress. She wasn't here for making coffee, copy or anything else but that…..like Kagura, Kanna, Ayame? He had chosen her…himself?...he must be drunk…or blind….or both….how ludicrous…that is to say….her….and…that….no, impossible!'

She cast a glance a Miroku, who replied with a shrug

'So it's real…. what was he thinking? Maybe another weird project….I don't want to know….oh no, not with that disgusting Jaken ….poor Kagome…..poor Jaken?'

"Sesshomaru wants a makeover" her musings were stopped by Miroku's whisper,

"Obviously" she replied on the same tone

"…..and that's how I came here" finished Kagome, hope shining in her eyes, which was completely hidden by her glasses, thus unnoticed by Sango and Miroku

Sango glanced at Miroku. None had listened.

_-Cough Cough-_

"heu, yeah, what a lovely story….now, let's me present you someone" said Sango

"No, No, you don't understand" complained Kagome

"It's okay, it's okay you'll see. Please follow us"

'Oh, maybe she'll present me someone who will help me? How nice of her!'

With hope, she followed her new guide


	3. Chapter 3

'It hurts like hell!'

Kagome repressed a cry.

"Are you ok, Kagome, you seem uncomfortable?"

"Yes…No…I'm ok….I think…..Ouch!"

"Relax Darling, I'm almost finished. You know, once done it, you can't live without it"

"Ah? I don't khnow ….but it's a little painful"

"Oh, what's a little pain?" said the man. "You know, I even think that a bit of pain is necessary to increase the pleasure. You'll like this in no time" he added, with a conspiratorial air

'I'll never like that I swear!'

"And you must do it for the job, don't you?" continued the man

"Y Yes…I know it's necessary sir but…"

"Oh, cut the crap, call me Jakotsu! After all, we're working together now!"

"Ok sir…heu…Jakotsu…."

"Relax, will you? It'll be more pleasant for everyone"

"I know, but it' the first time for me and…."

"Don't worry, I understand. The first time is often painful. Not for everyone luckily….or not….Did I already say to you that a little pain is…"

"Yes yes" Kagome answered in a hurry

"oh" said Jakotsu with disappointment "In any case, you're lucky, you're in the best hand. Everybody will say it to you, so enjoy!"

'And you, you're enjoying it, isn't it? Perverse and modest, what else?'

"Perfect. You'll get used of it in no time, mmm….just another…yesss…."

'Damn if I ever will be accustomed to this. I don't know why women do this. They must be mad…and M. That's it, they're all M, and I'm stuck with that perverse! Oh my god, why did I ever pass these damned doors? Inuyasha I loathe you! Jakotsu…you big pervert'

"Aïe!" Kagome shouted

'Scary bastard'

"Shhh, it's nothing really! And don't move, I could hurt you with my big hand!"

'You're monkey, you're already hurting me'

"The next time will be less painful, I promise"

'As if I'll let you touch me another time'

Trying to forget her discomfort, her mind raced as to why and how she had ended up in this situation in the first place. Inuyasha's harsh words or his friend's snide comments? Maybe both.

She knew she was not as beautiful as Kykyo, his ex-girlfriend, in fact, she knew that she was kind of plain, but she thought that Inuyasha wasn't only interested in appearance, at least with her, and that their friendship could bring something else….so she had fallen hopelessly in love with him. Was it all a misunderstanding? Inuyasha had never said that he liked her. Yes, he was nice, but in a friendly way. He befriended her, and for that fact, she will be always grateful. But why had he rejected her this way?

'And I was thinking myself smart. How presumptuous'

Her thoughts were disrupted by Jakotsu's exclamation

"Ah….Finished!….Your eyebrows are done. You're very lovely now! I'm fantastic, really! How incredible! You're my masterpiece! Who could have guess that you were so cute? Only Sessh, I guess. He's a genius, and damn sexy. He has the most incredible…."

Kagome wasn't listening anymore Jakotsu's ramble. She was emotionally exhausted.

Her face hurt a lot, she wasn't used to her new lens, she wanted to go home and forget everything, Inuyasha , Jakotsu the perverse , not to mention, that sneaky jerk ….

'arghhhh! Damn him and his manipulation. If only he hadn't forced me to endure this torment. If only I hadn't signed this contract! I sold my soul to the devil! He has nothing to envy to Faust. What a fool, Faust learned everything from him! And I was thinking Sango would help me. I don't thing I can trust that Miroku, but Sango, she's a woman! She must understand my situation! I need to see that jerk again and said that it's a big misunderstanding. I'm not suited for this! Instead, they threw me into the arms of that psycho. And please, let him stop his litany of how marvelous his work is, bla bla bla…. One more minute of his apology of pain and I will throw up'

Her musings were abruptly stopped.

"heu, what….?"

"I said" explained Jakotsu with irritation at not being listening with the proper respect "that now, I'll take care of the lower part"

"….."

"So please remove your pants and panties" he added with a grin

"…."

A banshee-like cry was heard all over the building

Miroku chuckled. "I think Kagome isn't appreciative of Jakotsu's works!"

"Shut up, Miroku" said Sango


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome frowned, remembering the event of the previous day.

'Was it worth suffering? Oh, maybe a little….'

She glanced down at Miroku, who was escorting her. She only went today to see Sesshomaru and to retrieve her contract, which bonded her to "Hitch-Cock" company.

Miroku spotted her at the entrance, and ever since, he acted like glue, with a tendency of lecherous insinuation. It was merely the absence of such usual eagerness that made his flattery bearable. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was beautiful.

'I could get used to this' she thought

'….On second thought, no….if it's requires that masochists torture! I don't want him near me….no, never again, I swear!'

"Ah Jakotsu my friend!" Miroku exclaimed

Kagome cringed but smiled, or rather winced at the newcomer

"Miroku….and my lovely Kagome….so how are you today….do you feel better?" Jakotsu asked with a genuine interest….and was it a smirk?

'What a bastard….if only I was stronger than you…you…you will regret to ever be born!…'

"Well, thanks to you, Jakotsu" she responded politely nevertheless, as much as possible with a murderous look

"Oh, the little kitten shows his fangs? Yesterday was another story, wasn't it?" He added with a glance at Miroku, who chuckled with a grin….and coughed uncomfortably, being the recipient of her death glare

Realization stuck her, and Kagome, with a red tomato face, stammered something unintelligible before fleeing in despair

'Oh my god, he saw me completely….and touched me here...the first man who ever laid a finger here is gay…isn't it? Oh my god, maybe he isn't….If mother ever learn this….or Ji-Chan….Oh shameful!'

"You're really the worst" whispered Miroku at Jakotsu with a laugh, before catching with Kagome

"I know, I know...Hey Kagome, don't hesitate to come to see me if you need to refresh down there" He shouted, laughing

Strangely, she didn't return and hastened her departure, under the compassionate gaze of women gathered in the corridor

After having wandered indefinitely in the corridors of the company, and regain some composure, Kagome decided finally to follow Miroku, who did not cease to escort her.

'Where is that damn Sesshomaru? I hope Miroku can find him. I need to retrieve my contract. After that, I will forever disappear of their life. I can't stand this situation anymore'

"Ah" exclaimed Miroku, opening a door "I think Sesshomaru's here"

'I was thinking that yesterday was the worst day of my life, but I was mistaken. Today is the worst day of my life!'

She found Sesshomaru, thanks to Miroku, but he wasn't alone. In fact, he was on the phone. More precisely, he was in a studio, where a film was in the process of being shot.

Kagome watched with a combination of fascination and disgust.

'I regret not being blind and….deaf'

'What will arrive of me…and of my innocence? I'm not ready for THIS! No, it's a mistake, it's not possible! It's me, plain and boring and previously un-cute Kagome, who have never kissed a guy, less seen a naked guy….and I'm here, seeing one, no, two NAKED GUY…. doing….heu… what are they doing? Oh gross…Are they beast? And am I supposed to do something like THIS! Are they dement?

"Miss Hirugashi, Miss?"

"Y..Yes?"

With a cough, Miroku resumed "So, until Mister Taschio finish his conversation….we're in one of the studio. Like you can see, a movie is actually filmed here, with Koga, Bankotsu and Ayame…."

"ah no it's Kagura I think….I can't see her face….mmm…this bottom…" he muttered "Ah, it's Kagura! So…the realisator is Renkotsu, a real professional …."He paused and said loudly "Go on Koga!"

"aha, that damn Koga….the plot is very nice, Koga and Bankotsu are two brothers, and their stepmother is Kagura. Her husband…."

Kagome wasn't listening, too stunned. She was speechless. Her face was red, her mouth agape.

Miroku, seeing her inattention, leaned toward her "close your mouth, miss, in this environment, this could give some naughty ideas"

Her mouth was closed with a loud clic. And a cry of despair echoed in her mind

The moment Kagome entered the room, Sesshomaru was pleased. She was breathtaking. Long legs, slim waist, dark blue eyes….Who would have thought that such a beauty was hiding behind these ugly glasses and clothes

'Another victory I guess' he thought with a chuckle

'I bet Miroku didn't believe in my judgment. He should have known that I'm always right. I'm infallible after all. And If she's half photogenic than in real, her film will be a great success, and that goes without saying, our company will increase in notoriety. Mmmm….I already saw her with Kagura, Kanna, and…maybe Hakudoshi ….her air of innocence is very appealing….if only Jakotsu agreed….just once….' he mused, seeing her embarrassment in front of his actor's prowess. Hanging up the phone, he approached the newcomers.

From the corner of her eyes, Kagome saw Miroku straighten. She look reluctantly away from the scene of orgy and stared at Sesshomaru

"Ah, boss, I think you remember Miss Kagome Hirugashi. She had signed a contract here yesterday and would like to talk to you about it" began Miroku

"hhh…."

"So, if you'll excuse me"

Before Kagome could say anything, the smooth baritone voice of Sesshomaru said

"Strip"


End file.
